REGRETS
by Cat in Dark
Summary: Not really much of romantic stuff,just slight,my first try at a sad story. Please R&R.


_**This is just a one shot I did,I think that the plot is a little unexpected by some people maybe. But please don't flame me! I don't hate anyone from Gakuen Alice and in fact,I love all of them. The plot just came into my mind sudden when I was daydreaming and I thought is it not quite bad so I decided to write it.**_

**_But at the part where I indicate a (),I think there is a song which you guys can listen to and continue reading. I don't know why but I just feel that the song goes right with that part of the story till the end. The song is "HIKARI-BY ELISA". But it is just a suggestion and personally opinion,I am not suprise if anyone disagrees._**

**_Now,Please enjoy the story! And if you could,please review at the end but don't flame me. Thank You!!

* * *

_**

_There are three things he consider that are most important to him,naturally,they are things he likes._

_**(Random orders)**_

_One: Mr Bear._

_Two:Natsume Hyuuga. _

_Three:The only girl he has ever fall for and also the only one he would never get this lifetime._

* * *

"YO-CHANNNN!"

Youichi flinch at the call,knowing too well who is it. He sigh and turn around,seeing her running up to him and waving,carrying her usual happy-go-lucky smile. Natsume walked behind her.

"Yo-chan!"Mikan stop in front of him,panting, "Are you going to visit Bear?" Youichi nod lightly. "Let's go together then!"Mikan said with a smile.

Youichi looked at her for a few second, "I don't want to."He said simply and ran off before anyone could stop him.

"YO-CHAN?!"Mikan cried out as she watch him ran away.

"I wonder what happen?"Natsume said,standing beside Mikan. Mikan tugged Natsume's shirt,Natsume look at her worried eyes and sigh. Nobody knows what has gotten into Youichi,he has been ignoring Mikan more and more frequently recently. Everyone is worried and curious but he just refuse to answer and started avoiding everyone. After a while,no one ask anymore but Youichi became more distanced from Mikan and seems to be doing it intentionally.

"I'm sure it is nothing,he will get over it soon..."Natsume comforted and hugged her. "Don't worry about it too much..."

"Okay..."Mikan said softly.

* * *

_**Later,in the afternoon...**_

"Youichi,Natsume-senpai wants to see you. He is at the library."said Youichi's classmate. Youichi sigh and got up,he know what Natsume wants to see him about and if he could,he wants to ignore him. But there is no way he will ever ignore Natsume,he just can't. Pulling himself together,he dragged himself to the library.

"Natsume,"Youichi called when he reached the library. "What is it you want to see me about?" Leaning on the wall next to the door,his hands tucked in his pocket like what Natsume usually do and looked at Natsume.

"Youichi,I am not going to beat around the bush. I want you to answer me truthfully."Natsume said in a serious tone and looked at Youichi with a stern look. Youichi was a little taken back by Natsume sudden seriousness,he nod lightly in response.

"Are you in love with Mikan?"

Youichi was shocked by what Natsume asked,keeping his head down,he answered in a tone which he tried to keep as calm and emotionless as possible, "What are you talking about? How can that be possible? I will never fall for a idiot like her..."

"Youichi!"Natsume glared at Youichi whose head was still down,after a few seconds,Youichi hear Natsume sigh and finally lift his head up and look at Natsume.

"Youichi,I need to tell you something."Natsume said and looked at Youichi,with pained eyes that he had never see before. "I...don't have much time left..."

Youichi eyes widen and stood up straight agitatedly, "What are you talking about?!"

"You know what I am talking about,very soon,I am going to leave. Leave this world,leave everyone behind."Natsume said as he walked up to Youichi,stopping in front of him.

"Does..Does Mikan know about this?"Youichi asked in a choked voice.

"Yeah..."Natsume answered with a sad smile, "It is not like I can keep anything from her..."

Youichi took a step back and fell onto the wall. He knows about Natsume health and how sudden would he leave them...But to hear it... It stills hurts and somehow unacceptable...

"Youichi,what I really ask you here today is not only to confirm your feelings towards Mikan,but also to ask you to forget about her."Natsume said,Youichi looked up at him with confused eyes. "For...I am bringing her along with me when I die..."He continued.

"What...?"Youichi mumbled,unable to believe what he just heard.

"When I die I am going to bring Mikan along with me,I am not going to leave her here and face the academy. You can call me selfish or anything you like,but... I am bringing her along..." Natsume said and walked to the door. "Today will be our last meeting,Youichi. I am glad to have a brother like you,really...and...I am really sorry to do this to you..." With one last glance at Youichi with eyes filled with sorrowness and apologise,he walked out of the room.

"Wa..WAIT! NATSUME!!"Youichi called out and ran out of the room but only to find the corridor empty. "Nat..sume.." Youichi's mind went blank,all he could think of was Natsume and Mikan. He ran as fast as his legs could take him to the High school building.

* * *

"RUKA! HOTARU!"Youichi yelled,seeing them both at the corridor. Both of them turned around, surprised by Youichi's sudden visit and puzzled why is he in such a hurry. "Where is Natsume and Mikan?!"Youichi asked in a anxious tone as he tries to catch his breath.

"I don't know,"Hotaru said, "The last time I saw them was during math."

"Did that say where are they going?!"

"No... But they were behaving strangely,especially Mikan."Ruka said and looked at Hotaru before looking back at Youichi, "She suddenly start crying when we talk about what to do for the trip next week."

"We got to find them..."Youichi said.

"Youichi,why are you so anxious? I am sure they are just playing somewhere..."Ruka said.

"WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!"Youichi said furiously, "If we don't...don't...we are going to lose them for good..."Youichi could not control himself anymore and tears fell down his cheeks. Ruka and Hotaru were taken back by what he said. Hotaru took out a device from her pocket and begin to click it.

"It is no good."Hotaru said after a few seconds. "I can't locate them. Mikan must have took off the earrings. You are right Youichi,something is really wrong. I warned Mikan to never take them off so I could find her whenever I want to and there is no way she will not listen if it is the normal Mikan." Hotaru pat Youichi's head and continued, "Youichi,you and I will continue looking for them. Ruka,you go get help. We will contact one another once we find them." Ruka nod and ran off while Hotaru and Youichi took off in the oppsite direction.

* * *

_**()**_

_I never beg you for anything before God. But for the very first time,I am begging you,please don't take them away from me! I will do anything! I will give up anything! My life,my alice even my feelings for her! So please! Bring them back!_

* * *

"**Hotaru...We found them...but..."**Ruka's shaking voice from the phone caused Hotaru and Youichi fingers to turn numb and they are slowly losing their senses. The next time they know,they are at the hospital,Ruka and the gang were all there and some of them were crying while the rest seems to be desperately trying to hold back their tears. Suddenly,slience engulf the surrounding,everything seems to be in black and white except for the two figures lying on the bed with a white blanket covering.

Youichi staggered to the bed, _"No...This can't be true...it can't be..."_ He lift up his shaking hand and slowly pulled the cover off,revealing the ones under the cover.

"No...No...This is a dream! It can't be true! I know,this is some kind of prank that you guys made up to make it talk to Mikan,right?! I admit defeat so just wake up already!! NATSUME! MIKAN! WAKE UP!"Youichi begin to yelled and shake the both of them hysterically.

"Youichi! Stop it!"Tsubasa said as he hugged him to hold him down. "We are not playing a prank on you...They...are really gone..."Tsubasa forced himself to say the last three words. He don't want to acknowledge this fact too,but this is the truth.

"No...This is not true...Mikan was still laughing to me this morning!"

"YOUICHI!"Tsubasa yelled and turned Youichi around to face him. "I know this is hard for you but so is it for everyone! No one here wants to believe that they are dead but we can't bring the dead back to life so the only thing we can do is to accept the fact,remember them and get back on to our life and live on happily! Even if it is for them! Do you understand,Youichi?!" Tsubasa hands fell off Youichi's shoulder,he could not stop himself from crying as tears stream down. Youichi turned around and looked at Natsume and Mikan,looked at their peaceful sleeping face for the very last time and carving it deep into his memories,his heart.

* * *

_That day,I lost two things that are most important to me... My brother,Natsume hyuuga and my first love,Mikan Sakura... Perhaps this is my retribution for falling in love with my brother's love..._

_Now,10 years have passed but I still remember that day. How I regret not talking more to the both of them,not spending more time with them because of my stupid stubbornness... But no matter how much I regret,how much I missed them,I will never see them again. I will never be able to tell them how much they mean to me. Feelings and words that are collected are even deeper than a bottomless pit..._

_For now I live and await for death to bring me to them..._


End file.
